


of a Rose and Honey.

by plantlinq



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, gem au, i'll add to this i promise, steven and connie are gems, they're gems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantlinq/pseuds/plantlinq
Summary: Steven and Connie are gems; drabbles.





	of a Rose and Honey.

"Are you sure you'd like to accept the pearl? I’ve heard less than wonderful things about her, and her previous owner was left very unhappy." The Nacre stared down at the stunted rose quartz. Rose felt his skin bead with sweat under her gaze so he cleared his throat.

"Yes, I’ll take her. I’ll have her better than average in no time,” he replied shakily. Nacre hummed skeptically in acknowledgment as she recorded the finalization on her doc. She reached to her gem to summon a bubbled pearl.

"She's yours, Rose Quartz X90L. Don’t make us regret it." Rose gulped as she turned away. 'Those nacre pearls sure are intimidating.’ He sighed as he was engulfed by the blue light of the warp.

* * *

Rose arrived on a remote planet off of Homeworld's galaxy, but not off the star maps as to not cause suspicion. The planet had been neglected for eons, but ironically made itself the perfect place to introduce himself to his pearl. He shakily dissipated the off-white bubble as the honey gemstone fell with a “thump” onto the thin dirt.

Waiting for the gemstone to glow felt like centuries for Rose. he played with the nearby greenery and foreign organics. He let out a joyous gasp as he saw a bright light that signaled that the pearl was finally reforming.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. ‘First impressions always matter,’ The throwaway line repeated in his head, stressing him out even more.

The pearl had materialized. She had short, soft blonde hair, reminding Rose of the soft yellow grass he had seen on an alien planet. Cantaloupe skin reflected the setting sky, and a cloud-like dress swallowed her legs down to the knees. She hovered down to the ground.

"My coral! Allow me to give you my most sincere apology! I didn't mean to-" she cut herself off as she looked around to see an unfamiliar area and an unfamiliar face. 

* * *

"You're my, new owner?" The pearl asked, excitement in her voice as she stared at the strawberry colored gem. An awkward silence fell between the two before the Rose nodded his head quickly.

"W-well, I wouldn't describe myself as an owner. I don't _own _you!" He swallowed a lump down his throat, avoiding eye contact. He didn't see himself as superior to her, and he didn't want her to see that either. Maybe he was a fighter but, that didn't make him anymore, nor her any less than he.

She nodded her head slowly, she obviously wasn't fully understanding that concept. She was a pearl, after all, they were meant to be given orders and to be commanded. It's what she was made for. She was made to serve him. But, he didn't _want _her to serve him? She barely understood. But, she'd make an effort for her new quartz.

Another awkward silence developed. The tangerine-colored pearl looked around, taking in the scenery of this world she has never seen. The pink quartz boy unconsciously stared at her. Her light yellow hair which reached not even to her shoulders, her carrot skin, the little bow in her hair. He didn't notice he was staring until she gazed back at him, which resulted in him turning pinker than he already was.

"My quar-" She was cut off, to her surprise.

"Don't call me that." He replied, sternly, scaring the little orange gem.

"I don't want to simply call you, Pearl. E-everyone calls their pearls that! I need something more unique.." He trailed off, his harsh tone falling. He rubbed his chin and raised an eyebrow at the Pearl. She thought for a bit. Before immediately replying,

"Connie. Call me Connie." He raised an eyebrow at her reply. "It's like honey. But, it rolls off the tongue smoother." He nodded, understanding entirely.

"Well! Nice to meet you, Connie! I'm Steven." He smiled brightly. This is the start of something good, great


End file.
